


Voyage into the Unknown

by DarkerSilence



Series: Discovering The Cosmos [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs-Fandom
Genre: Ball Gags, Bottom Adam, Butt Plugs, Developing BDSM dynamic, Established Relationship, Flogging, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Spacedogs, Top Nigel (Charlie Countryman), discussion of safe words, sex toy shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerSilence/pseuds/DarkerSilence
Summary: Nigel and Adam go on a kinky shopping trip.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Series: Discovering The Cosmos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Voyage into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> All mistakes are mine, this has been a long time coming and I didn't have a beta.

Nigel opens the door and Adam is assailed with a swarm of butterflies. Or maybe they're actual birds. Butterflies don't begin to cover what Adam is feeling. Nigel holds the door open and silently invites him to enter first.   


Adam takes two steps in and almost immediately stalls, overcome as he is at the sheer abundance of products in the store. And the obvious quality of it all. This is not a second-hand store in the slightest – the walls are covered from floor to ceiling with expensive-looking and expensive-smelling leather garments, most of them absolutely baffling to Adam. Nigel wasn't kidding. The floor is made of dark hardwood, the light fixtures are modern and very sleek, reflecting exquisitely on the displays on each wall. The store is narrow and elongated, with the vast majority of the items hung all around and beautifully organized. Nigel follows him in. When Adam stops in his tracks, he feels Nigel’s hand on his lower back and the light pressure of a soft kiss to the back of his neck.   


"Breathe, we are exploring together. I’m here. I only want you to have a good time and find something that you’d like, star. I can help if needed, but this is about you.”   


Nigel gives his waist a small squeeze before he continues his way inside, looking back with a seductive smirk on his face. He extends a hand for Adam to take and leads him to the nearest wall. He parks Adam in front of the wall and himself just behind, placing both hands on his hipbones, squeezing, and setting his chin on Adam’s shoulder. Adam revels in the comfort of feeling Nigel’s warmth surrounding him and bares his neck when Nigel presses another soft kiss to his sensitive skin.   


Everything in front of them more or less fits in the garment category, seems more appropriate for public outings and social events, and Adam doesn't quite see the appeal. It’s a plethora of vests, jackets, shorts, corsets and pants, and it all looks fine and dandy but doesn't send a thrill down his spine. He tries to look down at Nigel to gauge his reaction, and Nigel does the same. They catch each other’s eyes.   


“No?” Nigel asks, not a hint of disappointment in his tone but pure wonder. Adam shakes his head, makes an uninterested face. “Just let me know if there's anything you'd like to see or try. Let’s move on, pretty thing, there's an entire store’s worth of stuff to look at. We can always come back up here if you want.”   


Adam moves on, Nigel trailing closely behind and never letting go of his body. They pass some mitts and face masks that look somewhat intimidating to Adam, but then his eye catches. Nigel’s words come back to him – _I’m sure we can find some things in here that'll do a much better job at that than my bare hands can._ His breath hitches for a moment before his feet take him further and he reaches out a hand to stroke lightly at the falls of a thick flogger. Part of him, the part that is keeping his breathing next to nonexistent, is absolutely intimidated and somewhat terrified at the heavy feeling of the leather on his palm when he picks up the falls. The part of him that has his brain both silent and going a thousand miles per hour, however, is wholly intrigued and wants nothing more than imagine Nigel holding that for him. Adam's vaguely aware of being greeted and Nigel politely declining the offer for assistance.   


“That can pack a punch, you know. It can be a comforting thump or a sharp sting on your skin,” Nigel informs him before dropping his voice to a stage whisper against his neck. “I'd love to have you bound to my bed and test your limits… and I can decide whether I want your moans to be pain or pleasure. I can decide whether you're begging me for more or for mercy.”  


Adam feels his own heartbeat accelerating in his chest. He isn't entirely certain of the reason behind Nigel’s words affecting him so much, but hearing how much reverence Nigel had in his voice is a red-hot flash down his spine.   


“Is that something you want, gorgeous? It is, isn't it?” Nigel asks, almost innocent if Adam didn't know better, if he hadn't been running his hands over Adam’s quivering stomach. Adam’s, eyes as big as galaxies, turns in Nigel’s hands to look at him and nod. He hopes the plea makes it to his eyes.   


“Okay, star. We can get one. How about we keep looking around for other stuff that gets your attention and then we can choose what specifically we'll bring home, what do you think?” “Sounds good, yeah, okay,” he croaks out.   


Nigel kisses him softly before he nudges him over again, further down in the store. His gaze lingers on some paddles on their way to the next section – he wouldn't have thought that there would be such a variety. Wooden ones, hard plastic ones, leather things and metal devices, some with holes and some with studs and some with straps and Adam wants to try a ridiculous amount of them, be it only to sample how they feel on his body. He gets goosebumps. Nigel strokes his arm.   


“You’d look so good in one of those,” Nigel drops when Adam’s eyes reach the gags. Bars and balls and rings.   


“You think so?” Adam asks, sort of failing to see how he would, but willing to try if it made Nigel happy.   


“Fuck yeah,” Nigel replies. “Only thing, though, is that I'd have to get over how much I love asking you to use your words. Which is a shame, really. You're so pretty when you beg,” he adds, teasingly. “I’m sure I can manage, though.”   


“You didn't seem to have an issue when my mouth was full of something else,” Adam shoots back with a suggestive roll of his ass against Nigel who’s still holding him by the hips and glued to his back. “It just won't be any pleasure for you when I make noises with this in my mouth, though,” he adds, a cheeky smile painting his face.   


From the corner of his eye, he sees Nigel who seems stuck halfway between delight and disbelief at Adam’s audacity and, well, that only makes him want to keep teasing. “Maybe I will have to keep you quiet later if you don't stop running your mouth,” Nigel says and it sounds much more like a promise than a threat, so Adam has no intention of complying. “Sure, Nigel.”   


If the smile that Adam sees on Nigel’s face is any indication, he's enjoying this just as much as Adam is.   


“Alright, alright. Take a look at those, tell me what you like,” Nigel says when he detaches himself from Adam’s body, gently slapping his butt as he lets Adam get closer to the panoply of restraints that are hanging before him.   


Adam goes and he takes stock of all that is before him. He is, at first, taken aback by the sheer number of choices. Once his mind stops being astonished and can safely process information again, he starts assessing each item and each set according to how they’ll feel on his body. Nigel won't only control him with verbal commands anymore – each belt, each cuff is a weapon in Nigel’s arsenal to heighten Adam’s arousal. His brain almost short-circuits completely when he thinks of Nigel restricting most of his movements. Almost in a trance, he gets closer, gets a feel for the materials. He sees some belts with holes along the entire length of it, ready to hold any part of his body hostage, and he likes that idea. A lot.   


Some classic metal cuffs – he's not sure that a set like that will allow him to fly away, too cold, too impersonal. Some sets are fabric only and he has no real interest. Padded cuffs, thick leather, soft lining on the inside – this is getting interesting. His eyes then focus on a set of what both seems like the most comfortable, based on how thick the cuff itself is, and the most sturdy – this will hold him. The cuffs are three inches large, the buckles almost intimidating, ring on the outside, already joined together by a clasp. He thinks of being tied to the headboard. Spread like a cross on the mattress with his wrists anchored down. With his hands behind his back, kneeling for Nigel, his Nigel. Facing him. Even better – hands bound behind his back, on his knees, shoulder digging into the mattress, helpless and exposed, and the sound of the sharp intake of air that he produces at that thought brings him right back down to earth.   


Adam doesn't immediately realize what Nigel has in mind when he steals the cuffs from Adam’s hands. He’s in a bit of a daze, is a bit overcome, and it's not until Nigel lifts his wrist to move his arm behind his back and that he feels the cool leather against his skin that he realizes that Nigel is cuffing him. Right here. In the store.   


He tries to look at Nigel from over his shoulders, can't quite get a look, but it doesn't matter because the next second, Nigel is yanking on the clasp that already holds the cuffs together, pulling his wrists down and back and tight and he has no choice but to follow the pull. He falls into Nigel’s warm body, he's leaning against him, unable to move. His body wants to panic, yet can’t as a hum of excitement renders all circuits silent.   


“This is something you want, lover? Want me to hold you down?" Nigel groans in his ear.   


Adam bares his throat, tilts his head back to try to rest against Nigel, doesn't quite stifle the moan that takes shape low in his chest.   


“You’re not gagged yet star, come on, answer me.” he yanks Adam’s wrists again, putting more pressure down on the clasp. “This something you want?”  


He needs a second to arrange the words in his mind in a way that makes sense.   


“Nigel, please,” he whispers, almost a whine.   


Nigel pulls harder. Adam shivers, raises his chin some more. “Told you I liked it when you beg. I’m gonna make you do that more often, pretty thing.” Adam keens quietly.   


Nigel pushes him up, off of him, uncuffs him. He runs his hand up Adam’s back and tugs at his hair, tightly tangling his fingers and applying tension just this side of painful.   


“We aren't done shopping, pretty thing, I need you to focus. If you're good and if you behave while you're here, I promise to put the cuffs back on once we're home. Understood?”   


Adam makes a noise in agreement. “Okay, gorgeous,” Nigel concludes and turns him around to kiss him quickly.   


Adam keeps his eyes closed for a hot minute after Nigel lets him go, trying to regain some clarity of thought. Nigel nudges him under the chin with one finger, causing him to open his eyes and look at him. He still feels a little hazed and he knows that his responses are a little delayed. He looks into Nigel’s eyes and finds a balanced mix of adoration, interest and mischief in his dark irises.   


“Yeah, we're definitely taking that home,” Nigel says almost to himself. “What do you think of the glass case behind me, pretty eyes?” Nigel directs him with a slight nod of his head back towards that direction.   


Adam’s not sure how he hadn't noticed it before now, but if anyone asked, he'd had more than enough stock to take in from the second they walked in, so really he can't be held responsible for failing to take in a massive glass display in the middle of the store. He approaches it – it seems like a higher-end display for items to be locked up like they are. And are those…   


“Butt plugs?” He asks, a bit incredulous.   


He hadn't been expecting those, focused as he'd been on impact items and restraints, but he guesses it makes sense for a store like this to also carry insertable toys. He looks back at Nigel with a question mark on his face.   


“Ever worn one of those before?” Nigel asks him, curious and not teasing but interested and serious.   


Adam gets closer before he replies. He could definitely see how much fun Nigel could have with them, be it only adding that to his earlier fantasy of kneeling, face first in the mattress with his wrists bound behind him – Nigel would get a show, and Adam would probably pay for it in very good ways if watching him entirely at his mercy got Nigel riled up enough.   


He shakes his head, gaze glued to the glass case. “Haven't, no…” he trails a finger along the edge of the glass, looking at the different styles with interest.   


They're all beautifully arranged in what looks like collections, various sizes and shapes, materials and purposes. Teardrop-shaped glass plugs that flare out at the rim; golden-plated plugs with gems on the end that are clearly mostly meant to look pretty; some mean, beady-looking stainless ones that get bigger with every bump and, lightly put, are frankly intimidating.   


Adam kind of wants to know how undeniably and inescapably full they would make him feel. There’s a set that sets his insides alight – it's steel, and they have a blunter shape than the teardrops, which makes him shiver just thinking of how much he would feel it going in with little to no way of adjusting gradually. The stretch that Adam can imagine is enough to send a fiery signal down his spine. The stem is smaller but not insignificant, which makes him think that it’s suitable for longer periods of time without discomfort while still being _very_ aware of its presence. It looks heavy from where it is resting behind the surface and the handle, the handle, it's so delicate and beautifully designed, obviously meant for dexterity, which means that Nigel really can play.   


He doesn't realize that he's stopped breathing until he feels Nigel’s flat palm creeping up his back. “Maybe I’ll send you out to work with one of these in, this way it's easier for me to use you when you're back. You know, I’d miss you while you're gone, all the better to make sure you're stretched and ready for me the second you walk in the door because you’ve already been filled for a while,” Nigel whispers in his ear. Adam can feel the heat and the blush creeping up his cheeks. His fingers grasp at the glass case tightly and he knows his knuckles are white even though he closed his eyes the second Nigel opened his mouth.   


Maybe Adam dies a little inside. He's starting to think that they really ought to get home soon or he won't be able to keep himself in check, and walking home mildly aroused is not in his plans in the slightest. And he knows that Nigel is fully aware of how much of a rouse he can get out of him, but that he is simply enjoying how desperate he can make Adam, especially when he can't do anything about it without giving himself away. He twists back so that he is facing Nigel again.   


“Can you kiss me?” He asks. He doesn't want to wait until they're home, but he doesn't really know what he can and can't do considering their location.   


“You never have to ask for that, little star,” Nigel replies before he tilts Adam’s head towards his own for a quick kiss. “I think it's time we head home, huh? There's so many things I want to do to you and all of them are inappropriate to do in public. Hm. I’ll get you some of those. And we can go get your cuffs and pick a nice flogger that you'll like, yeah?” Nigel inquires, pulling away from Adam and pulling his hand with him.   


Nigel picks up the cuffs that he'd put back and Adam nods enthusiastically when he looks back at him. Adam watches as Nigel’s free hand goes back to the wall to grab one of the belts to which he hadn't paid too much of a mind. Noticing Adam’s gaze, Nigel throws him back a wink. Okay, okay – it looks very promising and the excitement is coursing high through Adam’s body at the possibilities for the use of the belt. Nigel drapes it over his shoulder and hands Adam the set of handcuffs before guiding them to the floggers.   


“So, tell me, what do you want out of these guys? They're all going to hit you differently, so I want to get what you think you'll enjoy most. How heavy do you want it to hit? How stingy do you want it to feel on your skin?” Nigel asks, and hm.   


Adam can't really say that he's necessarily considered this before. “I think, I’d like something that hits hard? I want something that'll be heavy? And I don't want something that'll be too sharp… but you don't have to go all that easy on me. Is that something…”   


Nigel turns back to focus on the wall and picks up something that isn't the thickest but not the slimmest either, both in terms of falls and in terms of their quantity. He weighs it in his hands for a second, seems satisfied at the feel of it, and hands it to Adam, handle first. Adam sets the cuffs in the crook of his elbow to pick up the flogger from Nigel's offering hands.   


He tests its heaviness, how it feels in his hands – notices navy streaks and finds out that some of the falls aren't black. When Nigel sees him pick one up for closer inspection, he clears his throat.   


“This one compliments your eyes,” he confesses. “When you get really into what I’m doing to you, they get so much darker, and well. I'm not passing on the opportunity to beat you up with something that’s made on measure for you."  


That, to be quite honest, is an argument that Adam can't counter. He looks to the floor and he can feel the violent blush creeping up his cheeks and down his neck. He feels Nigel’s hand on his cheek and looks up at him.   


“What do you think, pretty eyes?” He asks, eyes lit up in hope.   


“Yeah,” he whispers. “Yes, Nigel, I want this one too,” he tries again, not quite able to muster his full voice but still somewhere above a whisper.   


“Alright. You stay here while I go get all our stuff, okay, star?” Nigel proceeds to make him back up until his back is pressed against a wall that is devoid of stock. “I’ll be right back. Wait for me.”   


Nigel steals the flogger and the cuffs from him and Adam gets lost in his thoughts. He's trying to think of what they're going to do once they get home, because now they've got enough toys for several scenarios and that's a thrill in itself, not knowing. He wants his hands behind his back but he also wants the pain, so maybe they can do both the restraints and the flogging but at different times, if he's good enough for Nigel. And he needs to ask what Nigel wants from him when he tells him to be good because he tried, he did, and Nigel seems pleased with him but he really doesn't actually know what was expected of him.   


By the time Nigel comes back in his line of sight, Adam is lost in thoughts of his body taking in the assault to which Nigel is sure to subject it. He bends down to tie his shoe, then beelines for Nigel. Nigel’s got this quiet, vibrating energy that passersby would fail to notice, but Adam is so entirely attuned to Nigel that there is no way it could have gone overlooked. Someone who doesn't know him wouldn't pick up on the way he silently extends his hand for Adam to hold. Wouldn't get a shiver down their spine at the fact that Nigel barely looks at Adam as they make their way out. Wouldn't want to melt on the spot, if bodies could do so, simply because LNigel doesn't utter a word. Nigel doesn't do speechless. Nigel may not know poetic words but he knows explicits better than words, and not a single one of them is crossing his lips now, which is enough for Adam’s skin to erupt in goosebumps from head to toe.   


Adam doesn't register the rest of the walk home.  


He does, however, register the soft click of Nigel shutting and locking the door behind him once both inside. He does notice Nigel setting the bag down carefully on the floor. He registers how he's never seen Nigel’s eyes so alive but so _dark_. And he notices the way his body goes limp when Nigel hooks his hand under his jaw and pushes Adam bodily into the hardwood of the door behind him.   


He notices his heartbeat picking up when Nigel’s hand presses against his artery and compromises his air supply.   


Nigel has his other hand trailing up Adam’s thigh. Adam opens his eyes, hadn't noticed they were shut, to see Nigel intently watching his reaction when he palms at his fly to feel the slight bulge, feel him swell beneath his touch.   


“You remember your safewords, pretty thing?” Nigel asks, his hand rubbing and pressing exquisitely at Adam through his dress shorts. Adam nods. “No, no, star. Gimme words,” he insists, the hand on his throat moving to hold his jaw, thumb stroking across his cheek. “Colours,” he whispers.   


“That's right. I don't want you to speak up otherwise, unless you need to get my attention.” Nigel strokes fingertips on his bottom lip, Adam opens up, docile. “Understood?”  


Adam whines. Nods again. Tries to get Nigel’s fingers in his mouth, points his tongue to taste the skin when he fails. His hands are flat on the door and Nigel didn't even have to ask but he wouldn't dare move.   


“I want to hear every other sound you can make, though.” Nigel’s hand returns to his throat. “Every breath. Every whimper. Every moan.”   


Nigel presses tighter with every word. Adam feels lightheaded, and it's not because of the difficulty he's having at getting oxygen to his brain.   


“You've been good, today, star. You've let me tease you all during brunch and you didn't protest. You've shown me what you like and you weren't shy about it. I want you to be good to me some more. I want you to take everything that I’m about to do to you, because you're a good boy, aren't you? I know you like pleasing me, I know that gets you going, so I’m gonna ask you to do that for me again and focus on what I’m giving you.”   


Nigel finally closes in just as Adam manages to fill his lungs. Adam tries to swallow but it doesn't work, his throat is held tight, held closed, and Nigel’s doing that to him because Adam likes it and he wants it and because he _can_ , because Adam will always let him hold his life in the space between his thumb and his fingers.   


He releases, almost too early, Adam could have taken more but he still slips a few inches down the door and he’s panting.   


“You look so exquisite when you're melting in my hands, star. I’ll never get tired of the look on your face when I do...” Nigel stops his breathing again, “this to you.”   


Adam focuses on the stillness in his lungs. Nigel, with one hand, the one that was still feeling him filling out underneath the fabric, pops the button of his shorts open but doesn't move the process along. He then trails that hand up under Adam’s shirt, and Adam is feeling the pressure now, his throat is working to get some air in and he can't gasp when Nigel pulls hard on one nipple, and there’s a brief wave of faraway panic threatening to make itself known for a second before Nigel lets him breathe again. He takes a long, shaky breath in, opens his jaw once or twice, completely fills his lungs and Nigel’s hands are still at his chest, except that now he's got both hands working on the buttons of Adam’s shirt.   


Adam watches him.  


The second all buttons are open, Adam pulls him off the wall with the panels, quickly sliding the shirt off Adam’s shoulders and stripping him of his undershirt. Immediately once Adam’s torso is free, Nigel spins him around and presses him back roughly against the wall, face first, so that he can gather Adam’s wrists behind his back. Holding onto him with one hand, Nigel bends down to dig into the bag – Adam hears the ruffling.   


“Don’t you dare move,” Nigel commands in his ear when he's standing again.   



End file.
